1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to sensors for measuring oxygen content in the blood, and, in particular, relates to resposable (reusable/disposable) sensors having an information element contained therein.
2. Background
Early detection of low blood oxygen is critical in a wide variety of medical applications. For example, when a patient receives an insufficient supply of oxygen in critical care and surgical applications, brain damage and death can result in just a matter of minutes. Because of this danger, the medical industry developed oximetry, a study and measurement of the oxygen status of blood. One particular type of oximetry, pulse oximetry, is a widely accepted noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation level of arterial blood, an indicator of the oxygen status of the blood. A pulse oximeter relies on a sensor attached to a patient in order to measure the blood oxygen saturation.
Conventionally, a pulse oximeter sensor has a red emitter, an infrared emitter, and a photodiode detector. The sensor is typically attached to a patient""s finger, earlobe, or foot. For a finger, the sensor is configured so that the emitters project light through the outer tissue of the finger and into the blood vessels and capillaries contained inside. The photodiode is positioned at the opposite side of the finger to detect the emitted light as it emerges from the outer tissues of the finger. The photodiode generates a signal based on the emitted light and relays that signal to an oximeter. The oximeter determines blood oxygen saturation by computing the differential absorption by the arterial blood of the two wavelengths (red and infrared) emitted by the sensor.
Conventional sensors are either disposable or reusable. A disposable sensor is typically attached to the patient with an adhesive wrap, providing a secure contact between the patient""s skin and the sensor components. A reusable sensor is typically a clip that is easily attached and removed, or reusable circuitry that employs a disposable attachment mechanism, such as an adhesive tape or bandage. clip that is easily attached and removed, or reusable circuitry that employs a disposable attachment mechanism, such as an adhesive tape or bandage.
The disposable sensor has the advantage of superior performance due to conformance of the sensor to the skin and the rejection of ambient light. However, repeated removal and reattachment of the adhesive tape results in deterioration of the adhesive properties and tearing of the tape. Further, the tape eventually becomes soiled and is a potential source of cross-patient contamination. The disposable sensor must then be thrown away, wasting the long-lived emitters, photodiode and related circuitry.
On the other hand, the clip-type reusable sensor has the advantage of superior cost savings in that the reusable pulse sensor does not waste the long-lived and expensive sensor circuitry. However, as mentioned above, the clip-type reusable sensor does not conform as easily to differing patient skin shape, resulting in diminished sensitivity and increased ambient light.
Similar to the clip-type reusable sensor, the circuit-type reusable sensor advantageously does not waste the sensor circuitry. On the other hand, the circuit-type reusable sensor fails to provide quality control over the attachment mechanism. Much like the disposable sensors, the attachment mechanism for the circuit-type reusable sensor may become soiled or damaged, thereby leading to cross-patient contamination or improper attachment. Moreover, because the reusable circuit is severable from the attachment mechanism, operators are free to use attachment mechanisms that are either unsafe or improper with regard to a particular type of reusable circuitry.
Based on the foregoing, significant and costly drawbacks exist in conventional disposable and reusable oximetry sensors. Thus, a need exists for an oximetry sensor that incorporates the advantages found in the disposable and reusable sensors, without the respective disadvantages.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a reusable/disposable (resposable) sensor having a disposable adhesive tape component that can be removed from other reusable sensor components. This hybrid sensor combines the longevity and associated cost advantages of the reusable sensor with the performance features of the disposable.
In one embodiment of the resposable sensor, the disposable tape includes an information element along with a mechanism for the electrical connection of the information element to the emitters. The information element provides an indication to an attached oximeter of various aspects of the sensor.
According to another embodiment, the information element provides an indication of the sensor type. According to yet another embodiment, the information element provides an indication of the operating characteristics of the sensor. In yet another embodiment, the information element provides security and quality control. For instance, the information element advantageously indicates that the sensor is from an authorized supplier.
According to yet another embodiment, the information element is advantageously located in the disposable portion and configured to be in communication with the reusable portion via a breakable conductor. The breakable conductor is also located within the disposable portion such that excessive wear of the disposable portion results in isolation of the information element, thereby indicating that the disposable portion should be replaced. Moreover, the information element may comprise one or more passive or active components, ranging from a single coding resistor to an active circuit, such as a transistor network, a memory device, or a central processing component.
Therefore, one aspect of the present invention is a pulse oximetry sensor including a reusable portion having an emitter configured to transmit light through tissue, a detector configured to receive light from tissue, a first contact, an external connector configured to attach to a monitor, and electrical circuitry configured to provide electrical communications to and from the external connector, the emitter, the detector and the first contact. The pulse oximetry sensor also includes a disposable portion configured to attach the reusable portion to the tissue. The disposable portion has an information element, a breakable conductor, and a second contact electrically connecting the information element and the breakable conductor, the second contact configured to create an electrical connection to the first contact when the disposable portion is combined with the reusable portion.
Another aspect of the present invention is a resposable sensor for noninvasively measuring a physiological parameter in tissue. The resposable sensor includes a reusable portion and a disposable portion. The disposable portion has at least one of an information element and a conductor electrically connected to the reusable portion. Moreover, the disposable portion is configured to secure the reusable portion to a measurement site.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of providing disposable oximeter sensor elements. The method includes forming a disposable housing configured to receive a reusable electronic circuit. The method also includes forming at least one of an information element and a conductor associated with the disposable housing and configured to be disconnected from the reusable electronic circuit when the disposable housing is damaged, overused, or repeatedly attached.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of providing reusable oximeter sensor elements. This includes forming a reusable electronic circuit configured to electrically connect with electronic components of a disposable housing and to employ the disposable housing for attachment to a measurement site.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of measuring a tissue characteristic. This method includes creating a sensor through combining reusable electronic circuitry with a first disposable material such that an electrical connection is made between the reusable electronic circuitry and electronic components associated with the first disposable material. Moreover, the method includes attaching the sensor to a measurement site, removing the sensor, separating the reusable electronic circuitry from the first disposable material, and recombining the reusable electronic circuitry with a second disposable material.
Another aspect of the present invention is a pulse oximeter having a sensor including a reusable portion and a disposable portion. The disposable portion includes an information element electrically connected to the reusable portion through a breakable conductor. The breakable conductor is configured to electrically disconnect the information element from the reusable portion in the event of overuse, damage, or excessive reattachment of the disposable portion. Moreover, the pulse oximeter includes a monitor, and a cable for connecting the sensor to the monitor.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a pulse oximeter sensor element having a disposable material that incorporates electronic components. The disposable material is configured to removably receive reusable oximeter sensor elements such that the electronic components electrically connect with the reusable oximeter sensor elements. Moreover, the disposable material is configured to secure the reusable oximeter sensor elements to a measurement site.
Another aspect of the present invention is a pulse oximeter sensor element including reusable electronic circuitry configured to electrically connect with electronic components of a disposable material and to employ the disposable material for attachment to a measurement site.
Another aspect of the present invention is a resposable sensor for measuring a tissue aspect. The resposable sensor includes a face tape, a base tape removably attached to the face tape, and reusable measurement circuitry removably secured between the face tape and the base tape. The reusable measurement circuitry is also configured to connect to an external monitor and configured to measure an aspect of tissue at a measurement site. Moreover, the face tape includes at least one of an information element and a breakable conductor connected to the reusable measurement circuitry when the reusable measurement circuitry is secured to the face tape.
Another aspect of the present invention is a resposable sensor having a reusable emitter and detector removably connected to a patient cable. The resposable sensor also includes a replaceable envelope having electronic circuitry configured to attach to the reusable emitter and detector such that the electronic circuitry monitors at least one characteristic of the resposable sensor. Moreover, the replaceable envelope is configured to removably receive the reusable emitter and detector and configured to secure the reusable emitter and detector to a measurement site.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a pulse oximetry sensor having an emitter, a detector and a connector. The emitter is configured to transmit light through tissue and the detector is configured to receive light from tissue to measure a physiological parameter. Further, the connector is configured to provide electrical communications between the detector and emitter and a monitor. The pulse oximetry sensor includes a reusable portion having the emitter, the detector, the connector and a first contact in communication with the connector. Moreover, the sensor includes a disposable portion having a second contact, an information element and a conductive element disposed on an adhesive substrate configured to secure the reusable portion to a measurement site. The disposable portion removably attaches to the reusable portion in a first position such that the first contact contacts the second contact. The disposable portion detaches from the reusable portion in a second position. Also, the conductive element has a continuity condition connecting the information element to the second contact so that the information element is in communication with the connector. The conductive element has a discontinuity condition isolating the information element from the second contact and the connector. The discontinuity condition results from use of the disposable portion substantially beyond a predetermined amount.